This project will examine the needs of older persons for improvements in the interface designs of hand-held control units for remotely controlling equipment and software, especially telerobots. These RCUs, now proliferating without adequate human factors engineering, will be used increasingly by seniors in their homes and at work. The only study of them indicates their operation presents difficulties that could be still greater for those with sensory, cognitive, and musculoskeletal changes accompanying aging. A variety of such devices including those for VCRs will be analyzed for human factors deficiencies in interface design. Their manufacturers will be queried as well as persons in contact with seniors using RCUs and computers. Older individuals can offer their experiences through SeniorNet bulleting board and forum. Others will be observed operating RCUs. The information acquired will enable HII in Phase II to create better designs and test these with older users, who can then make better use of new technology.